L'Ange
by SeshiruFree
Summary: Je ne pouvais rien faire pour retenir la vie qui me quittait. Mon erreur de jeunesse, l'existence que je détestais quelques semaines auparavant, celle à laquelle je m'étais attachée ensuite. Mon espoir, ma joie de vivre, ma plus grande peur, ma vie : mon bébé. Cette graine de vie qui était devenue, dès l'annonce de son arrivée, le plus grand ennemi de son père. Narr. interne : Ino.


**Disclaimer : Naruto et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

** L'Ange.**

Je n'avais que vingt-et-un ans quand ça m'est arrivé. C'était dans une petite ruelle où peu de monde passait généralement, je ne me souviens plus très bien laquelle. J'étais couchée malgré moi sur le sol mouillé et crasseux de cette ruelle qui paraissait plus sombre à mes yeux qu'elle ne l'était en réalité. Les saletés qui se trouvaient par terre se mêlaient à mes longs cheveux blonds comme pour me rappeler plus tard l'immondice de la situation dans laquelle je me retrouvais. Je ressentais une douleur fulgurante dans mon bas-ventre. Les crampes devenaient insupportables mais je n'y accordais aucune attention. Ce qui avait obnubilé mon esprit à cet instant était la vie qui se découlait de moi peu à peu. La vie qui s'était transformée petit à petit en une immonde flaque de sang qui ruisselait le long de mes cuisses découvertes. J'avais posé ma main sur mon ventre, laissant mes larmes couler sans caresser mes joues en passant. Je n'avais même plus la force de sangloter, aucun bruit ne sortait de ma bouche. J'avais bien trop mal pour ça.

Je ne pouvais rien faire pour retenir la vie qui me quittait. Mon erreur de jeunesse, l'existence que je détestais quelques semaines auparavant, celle à laquelle je m'étais attachée ensuite. Mon espoir, ma joie de vivre, ma plus grande peur, ma vie : mon bébé. Cette graine de vie qui était devenue, dès l'annonce de son arrivée, le plus grand ennemi de son père.

L'homme que j'aimais. L'homme que je hais...

* * *

En apparence, il me ressemblait beaucoup. Il avait les cheveux blonds et les yeux bleus comme moi. Mais l'apparence était notre seul point commun. Je l'avais rencontré à vingt ans. Lui en avait vingt-neuf. Mais l'âge n'avait aucune importance pour moi, j'avais eu le coup de foudre. Il s'appelait Deidara. Il était beau, charmant, irrésistible et possessif. Très peu de temps avait passé avant qu'il ne devienne pour moi la seule personne qui compte. Mes amis ne me parlaient plus ? Je m'en foutais. Son bonheur passait avant le mien ? Je m'en foutais. Il me faisait du mal ? Je m'en foutais. Il était marié ? Je m'en foutais aussi. Du moment qu'il restait avec moi. Que je le voies ne serait-ce que deux fois par semaine et qu'il continue de venir vers moi.

Ce que je ressentais pour lui n'était autre que de la passion. Une passion destructrice qui finirait par m'engloutir toute entière jusqu'à ce que je n'aie plus aucune indépendance vis-à-vis de Deidara. Et il le savait. Il se servait de moi comme roue de secours lorsque les choses allaient mal avec sa femme. Il me faisait toujours l'amour de façon brutale et bestial. Il déversait toute sa frustration sur moi car avec son épouse, il ne pouvait être lui-même. Il lui cachait toujours la personne ignoble qu'il était en se dissimulant derrière le masque du mari doux et compréhensif alors qu'au fond, ce n'était qu'une brute. Un homme qui aimait faire souffrir les autres peu importe ce qu'ils devenaient par sa faute. Mais je l'aimais. Et j'ai continué à l'aimer comme il était pendant plus d'un an. Jusqu'au jour où j'avais appris que j'étais enceinte de trois semaines.

C'était un accident et je savais que ça n'allait pas lui plaire. J'avais peur qu'il me quitte. Mais ce voile qu'il avait posé sur mon esprit par sa seule présence se relevait petit à petit. Je commençais à concevoir la réalité telle qu'elle l'était vraiment : Deidara ne m'aimait pas comme je l'aimais, mon amour pour lui ne menait à rien, et j'étais enceinte. Une autre vie commençait à grandir en moi et j'étais incapable de mettre fin à cette vie minuscule logée dans mon ventre.

Quand je lui avait annoncé la nouvelle, et ma décision de ne pas avorter, Deidara avait explosé de colère. Il s'était mis debout et avait renversé la table qui se trouvait prêt de mon petit salon. J'avais eu tellement peur. Il avait essayer de me forcer à tuer le bébé mais je ne changeais pas d'avis. Il s'était alors approché de moi et m'avait pris la gorge, la serrant légèrement. Il avait posé son regard meurtrié sur moi en me serrant ma gorge de plus en plus fort jusqu'à ce que je sente mes poumons brûler sous le manque d'oxygène. Je me débattais comme je le pouvais en lui tenant les avant-bras pour y enfoncer mes ongles. Et il avait fini par me lâcher. J'étais retombée par terre, me tenant le cou et toussant dans l'espoir d'être soulagée du manque d'air. Je m'étais reprise tant bien que mal quand il s'était approché à nouveau de moi. Il s'était baissé jusqu'à atteindre le niveau de mon visage pour se placer à quelques centimètres de moi en affichant un rictus effrayant.

_- Je suis désolé. Je vais régler ce problème._

C'était ce qu'il m'avait dit avant de partir en claquant la porte de mon petit appartement. J'avais su à ce moment là qu'il fallait que je m'attende à tout. Tout...

* * *

Un mois était passé depuis la dernière fois que j'avais vu Deidara à mon appartement. Il ne m'avait plus rendue visite depuis et il ne m'appelait plus. Moi non plus, je ne cherchais plus à le joindre. Il me manquait mais j'avais à présent d'autres priorités. J'avais progressivement décidé qu'il fallait que je le sorte définitivement de ma vie. Je devais entièrement me consacrer à mon bébé que j'avais décidée d'élever seule. Cette petite graine qui grandissait en moi était graduellement devenue ma raison de vivre. Je voulais m'y dévouer corps et âme. Je voulais être une bonne mère, protéger mon enfant de tous danger et le plus important : je l'aimais plus que ma propre vie.

A sept semaines de grossesse, j'étais obligée, pour la sécurité de mon bébé, d'aller à mes contrôles de grossesse toutes les deux semaines. Cette semaine-là, j'allais à mon deuxième contrôle dans une petite clinique de Konoha. Pour la première fois, ce jour-là, j'avais entendu les battements de coeur de mon enfant. Je n'avais pas pu retenir mes larmes de joie mais la peur grandissait dans mon esprit. J'avais peur qu'il n'arrive quelque chose de mal à mon enfant et cette peur opprimait mon coeur. J'avais quitté la clinique au bout d'une heure à peine et je marchais pour rentrer chez moi. Arrivée à la petite rue qui me servait de raccourci pour rentrer à la maison, je l'avais prise. Je n'avais parcourue que le moitié de la ruelle quand une vieille voiture noire s'était arrêtée au bout de celle-ci, bouchant sa sortie. Trois hommes aux airs dangereux en étaient descendus et se dirigeaient vers moi. Prise de panique, je n'arrivais plus à bouger, je n'avais pu que lever les bras pour les poser devant mon ventre. Protéger mon bébé. C'était la seule chose à laquelle je pouvais penser. Mais je compris très vite que je ne pouvais rien y faire.

L'un des hommes parcouru les derniers mètres qui nous séparaient à pas de course pour m'assener un coup de poing brutal qui me fit tombé. J'étais sonnée mais assez consciente pour voir les deux autres hommes se rapprocher également, affichant des sourires qui me faisaient de plus en plus peur. Je sentis alors un coup de pied atteindre mon ventre et me couper le souffle. Mes mains étaient toujours sur mon ventre pour protéger mon enfant mais ça ne servait à rien. Je sentis un nouveau coup de pied, puis encore un, puis un autre... Il n'arrêtaient pas de me frapper, de frapper mon bébé. Sans savoir comment, j'avais eu un moment, la force de les supplier d'arrêter._ Arrêtez, je vous en supplie ! Je vous en supplie..._ J'avais bredouillé ces mots sans relâche. Mais ils n'arrêtaient pas. Quand ils avaient finalement terminé de frapper mon ventre, l'homme qui m'avait porté le premier coup s'était baissé et avait murmuré une phrase qui m'avait achevée.

_- C'est de la part de Deidara, ma belle._

J'avais alors baisser la tête et j'avais vu la partie de mes jambes que ma jupe ne couvrait pas. Mes cuisses étaient maculées de sang et je compris bien vite, malgré mon état, ce que cela signifiait : Deidara avait tué mon bébé à coups de pieds.

Il m'avait arraché la vie à coups de pieds...

* * *

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'étais restée là, couchée sur le sol, tremblante et pleurant sans le moindre bruit. Au bout d'un moment qui m'avait paru infiniment long, un vieil homme m'avait vu gésir sur le sol en passant par la ruelle. Il avait accouru près de moi, une expression inquiète sur le visage. Je l'avais regardé et mon visage s'était déformé en une grimace de douleur sans que je puisse rien y faire. Je voulais rester là. Mourir si possible, saigner jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Je ne voulais pas continuer de vivre, je ne voulais pas que ce vieillard m'aide. Mon bébé était mort, il n'y avait plus rien qui m'attachait à la vie. J'avais échoué. Je n'avais pas pu le protéger.

Je pense que j'avais fini par m'évanouir car je m'étais réveillée plus tard dans une chambre d'hôpital. Mes paupières étaient lourdes et je pouvais voir toutes sortes de choses autour de moi, qui m'étaient inconnues. Un médecin était entrée ensuite. Sakura. Elle m'avait expliqué ce qui s'était passé et avait confirmé d'une mine triste ce que je pensais avant de m'évanouir. Mon bébé n'était plus. Je me sentais comme écrasée sous une masse de béton énorme et que personne n'aurait la force de la retirer pour me soulager. Tout était devenu sombre et sans vie autour de moi. Mon corps était couvert d'hématomes mais ça n'avait aucune importance, j'aurais pu donner ma vie pour protéger celle de mon bébé. Je suis restée à l'hôpital pendant deux semaines. C'est là que je suis devenue amie avec Sakura. Elle me rendait visite tous les jours et essayait de m'aider à me remettre de la perte que j'avais subie.

Je commençais peu à peu à retrouver ma santé mais mon esprit était toujours embrouillé par mes sentiments. Mon amour et mon attachement pour mon bébé, ma haine pour Deidara. Je savais que je ne pourrais jamais lui pardonner ce qu'il avait fait. Je ne lui ai jamais pardonné, d'ailleurs. Il méritait de brûler en enfer, dans d'horribles souffrance, pour ce qu'il m'avait infligé. Il n'était pas humain. Il ne pouvait pas l'être. Il n'était qu'un monstre hideux qui valait moins que rien. Un déchet. Sa mère aurait eu honte de lui si elle savait quel genre d'homme était son fils. Je pensais ce genre de choses tous les jours.

Puis je repensais à mon enfant. Celui qui n'était resté en moi que quelques semaines et qui pourtant avait tout changé dans ma vie. Il m'avait changé, moi. Certaines personnes disent qu'un père ne le devient qu'à partir du moment où il prend son enfant dans ses bras, alors qu'une mère, elle, en devient une dès qu'elle sait qu'elle porte une deuxième vie en elle. C'était vrai. Dès que j'avais appris que j'étais enceinte, malgré mes peurs, mon seul but était devenu de protéger mon bébé et de lui fournir tout ce dont il avait besoin. Alors qu'avant, je faisais passer le bien de Deidara avant le mien, là, j'avais commencé à prendre soin de moi. Chose que je n'avais jamais faite avant de tomber enceinte.

Puis peu à peu je m'étais remise de ma perte aussi. Mais je n'ai jamais rien oublié. Après avoir quitté l'hôpital, j'avais décidé de déménager à Suna pour recommencer une nouvelle vie. Sakura m'a beaucoup aidé pour cela alors qu'elle ne me connaissait que depuis deux semaines. Elle avait des connaissances à Suna et ils ont très vite réussis à me trouver un appartement au loyer abordable. Une semaine plus tard, je me suis retrouvée dans la ville où se trouvait désormais mon nouveau chez moi. Et j'ai repris les études pour devenir médecin comme Sakura qui a continué à m'appeler et à me rendre visite dès qu'elle le pouvait.

_- Et qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Deidara ?_

_ - Sakura m'a convaincu de porter plainte à la police et il a été arrêté. Les hommes qui ont tué mon bébé ont été retrouvés et il s'est avéré que Deidara les avait payés pour qu'ils m'agressent dans cette ruelle. Ne fais pas cette tête Shikamaru ! Tout va bien maintenant._

Shikamaru tend sa main au dessus de la petite table pour prendre la mienne. Il est tellement doux. Il se lève de sa chaise et dirige son visage vers le mien pour prendre mon menton de sa main libre et déposer un léger baiser sur mes lèvres. Une vague de bonheur m'envahit à la sensation que me procure le contacte de ses lèvres chaudes sur les miennes. C'est le seul homme en cinq ans qui a su me rendre de nouveau heureuse. Il se rassoit ensuite et me dit :

_ - Ce bébé est la plus belle chose qui ait pu t'arriver Ino. Sans lui, tu ne serais pas la personne que tu es aujourd'hui. La personne soucieuse, attentionné et protectrice que tu es. Celle qui pense aux autres mais également à elle-même. Grâce à ce bébé, tu as trouvé l'équilibre Ino. Et puis... Sans ce bébé, je ne t'aurais jamais rencontré mon amour. Cet enfant... C'est comme un ange. Un ange qui est venu à toi pendant une courte durée dans le seul but de t'aider à te redresser. A devenir forte et indépendante. C'est ce que je crois._

Je suis tellement heureuse que la seule chose que je peux faire est sourire tandis que mes yeux s'emplissent de larmes de joie. Shikamaru à raison. Mon bébé était un ange. Un ange que je n'oublierai jamais et qui sera toujours à mes côtés dans les moments difficiles.

Nous quittons finalement le café dans lequel nous étions, main dans la main. En marchant, je jette un petit coup d'oeil à Shikamaru, puis vers le ciel._ Merci mon ange. Merci pour tout. Pardonne-moi de ne pas avoir pu te garder près de moi plus longtemps..._

Je continue à marcher, le coeur léger. Ma main encerclée dans la chaleur de celle de Shikamaru. L'homme tendre, aimant, compréhensif et attentionné qui n'a jamais trahi ma confiance jusque maintenant.

L'homme que j'aime, et que je continuerai d'aimer...


End file.
